SLUMBER PARTY 2
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: Daisy is hosting another slumber party with the help of her friend Azalea. If you wanna know what happens, then you have to read. So R&R.
1. UNEXPECTED PARTNERSHIP

The only things I own are Saphire, Mr. Bunny, Dylan Blake, King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Queen Misty, Autumn, Snoopy, Olivia Rose, Midnight, Delilahh (Chelsea's character), Amelia (Chelsea's character), & the villains. The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

SLUMBER PARTY 2

CHAPTER 1: UNEXPECTED PARTNERSHIP

"Azalea, did we get everybody on the list?" Daisy asked, sitting on her bed. "Let me look." Azalea said, picking the list up. The flower princess looked at all the envelopes. "Do you have Mona an invitation?" The girl with burnt orange hair asked. "Yeah." The flower princess replied. "What about Peach?" Azalea asked, looking up at Daisy. The flower princess nodded. "Ok, what about Autumn & Snoopy?" She asked. Once again Daisy nodded. "Alright, what about Grace, Rosalina, & Ella?" The girl with burnt orange hair asked. "Yes, yes, & yes." The flower princess replied. "I have a question." Azalea said, setting the list down. "What is it?" Daisy asked. "Why can't the Mario Bros. & Dylan come with us to your castle in Sarasaland?" The girl with burnt orange hair asked. "Because it's a slumber party for girls." Daisy replied. "I know that, but wouldn't you want them there just in case someone attacks us again?" Azalea asked. "Yeah, but since my dad won't be around no boys." The flower princess replied. Suddenly a blue ball flew into Daisy's room, hitting her in the face. "SAPHIRE!" The flower princess screamed angrily. The 5 year old princess ran into her cousin's room. "Sorry." Saphire apologized. "How many times do I have to tell you not to play with this stupid blue ball in the house?" Daisy asked angrily. The little princess shrugged. "Well, since your up here, take these to Luigi & tell him to mail these for me." Daisy instructed, handing her little cousin the invitations. "Ok." The little princess said, taking the invitations from her cousin.

Saphire ran out of the room & down the stairs. "Luigi!" The little princess screamed as she ran into the kitchen. "What is it?" The green clad plumber asked. "Daisy wants you to mail these for her." Saphire replied, handing him the invitations. "Saphire do you want to come with me?" Luigi asked. The 5 year old princess nodded. The green clad plumber walked out of the kitchen with the little princess in tow. "DAISY, I'M TAKING SAPHIRE WITH ME!" Luigi hollered up the stairs. "ALRIGHT!" Daisy hollered back. "Come on." The green clad plumber told the little princess. Saphire took Luigi by the hand & they both walked out the double hung doors.

"Thank the Star Spirits, Luigi took Saphire with him!" Daisy exclaimed. "How come you & Saphire don't get along with each other, like you did when you first met?" Azalea asked. "I don't know." The flower princess sighed. "Do you remember the first time you met her?" The girl with burnt orange hair asked. "Not really." Daisy replied. "Let me refresh your memory then." Azalea said.

FLASHBACK

The doorbell rings. "I'll go answer it!" Daisy exclaimed as she darted out of the kitchen. "Hello." The flower princess said, opening the door. "Wow you are tall!" Saphire exclaimed, looking up. "Who are you?" The flower princess asked. "Saphire." The little princess replied. "How old are you & where is your parents?" Daisy asked, putting her hands on hips. "I'm 5 & I ran away to find you." Saphire told her. "5 & you ran away to find me?" The flower princess asked, arching her eyebrow. "Yeah." The 5 year old princess said. "For what?" Daisy asked in concern. "My mommy told me I had a cousin named Daisy & that she's the Princess of Sarasaland." Saphire explained. "I-I-I'm y-y-your cousin!" The flower princess stuttered as she bent down to the little girl's eye level. I didn't know I had a cousin... well besides Peach!" She exclaimed in total shock. "Who is it?" Peach asked, walking up to Daisy. "Our cousin." The flower princess replied. "Whoa! Well ok then, I'm going back to the kitchen." The pink princess told her, just before walking off. "Can I come in?" Saphire asked, pulling Mr. Bunny closer to her chest. "Sure." Daisy said, picking her little cousin up.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Yeah, I didn't know I had another cousin til that night of my first slumber party." Daisy said, smiling. "You know, I just hope Mr. L doesn't come back." Azalea said, looking at her friend. "He really scared Saphire. I remember throwing a glass bottle at him & getting up to run." The flower princess said sighing. "Yeah, especially when she ran into your bedroom. She's the one who called the Mario Bros, I tried to help get her out of there, while Grace helped you, but getting hit by lightning hurts." Azalea told Daisy.

At the Post Office in Toad Town. "Parakarry, can you deliver these to Mona, Peach, Grace, Rosalina, Ella, & Autumn?" Luigi asked, handing him the invitations. "Sure thing, Luigi." The paratroopa replied, taking the invitations from the green clad plumber. "Well, see ya later then." Luigi said, walking out the door holding Saphire's hand.

"How does that loser even have a daughter?" Waluigi asked angrily. "That's not his daughter." The lady told him. The purple plumber jumped at the sound of her voice. "Who the heck are you?" He asked rudely. "I'm Melissa & these are my daughters." The lady introduced, grinning evilly. "I'm Waluigi." He introduced. "Well Waluigi, would you like to help me get that brat that was with Luigi?" Melissa asked. "Sure, as long as I can get my hands on Daisy." Waluigi told her. "Ok, Mandy & Sally will have to wait outside, while we kidnap the girls then." The lady told him. "Why do we have to wait outside?" Mandy asked angrily. "Just in case I need you girls for a back up plan." Melissa explained to her 17 year old daughter. "Well if we're going to get Daisy & that brat you want, then we better follow them." The purple plumber suggested. They all nodded & they began following Luigi & Saphire.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I decided to have Melissa & Waluigi team up in this story. Guess what! This is my 20th story! Isn't that awesome. Well CIAO for now! =D


	2. GETTING AN INVITATION

The only things I own are Saphire, Mr. Bunny, Dylan Blake, King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Queen Misty, Autumn, Snoopy, Olivia Rose, Midnight, Delilahh (Chelsea's character), Amelia (Chelsea's character), & the villains. The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

SLUMBER PARTY 2

CHAPTER 2: GETTING AN INVITATION

Some where in the Mushroom Kingdom, Grace & Ella were playing a game of golf. "I win!" Ella exclaimed, jumping up & down. "MAIL CALL!" Parakarry shouted, handing the girls their invitations. "Thank you Parakarry." The girl in the red plaid skirt thanked. "Your welcome." He said, just before flying away. Ella opened her invitation up. "Daisy invited me to her slumber party tomorrow!" The girl in the plaid shirt squealed in excitement. Grace opened her invitation up as well. "Me too!" The girl with violet eyes exclaimed. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Ella said. "See you later." Grace said. With that, they left the golf course.

At Princess Peach's castle, Peach & Rosalina were sitting on the couch watching TV. "There is nothing on!" The pink princess fussed. "Princess Peach, Princess Peach, you both got mail!" Toad exclaimed, handing both girls their invitations. Rosalina opened the envelope. "Daisy & Azalea are hosting a slumber party together." The outer space princess said. "Yeah, we're both invited." The pink princess told her. "I can't wait for tomorrow!" Rosalina exclaimed.

WarioWare Inc. in Diamond City. "Wario, please take me on a date!" Mona begged. "No!" Wario shouted at the red head girl. "Why not?" She asked, trying not to cry. "Because I said no!" The fat purple nose plumber shouted at the red head again. "Mona, I have some mail for you." Ana said, walking into Wario's office. "Ok." Mona said, sniffling. The orange haired kindergartner handed her the envelope. "Thanks Ana." The red head thanked, taking the envelope from her. Wario & Ana watched Mona open the envelope. "I'm invited to Daisy's slumber party tomorrow." She said, wiping her eyes. "That's cool!" Ana exclaimed. "Wario, can I have tomorrow off?" The red head asked. "Sure, why not." The fat purple nose plumber said not so enthused. "Oh thank you Wario!" Mona exclaimed very happy. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't expect this all the time." He fussed. Mona walked next to Wario & she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't do that ever again!" The fat purple nose plumber fussed. "Don't fuss at her, you know you liked it." Ana laughed. The red head gave the fat purple nose plumber another kiss on the cheek. "I TOLD YOU DON"T DO THAT AGAIN!" Wario bellowed furiously, watching Mona run out the door.

At Autumn's Castle in Moon Light Valley. Autumn was roughhousing with her super dog, Snoopy. "I'm gonna bite you!" The super dog barked, wagging his tail. The Moon Light Valley princess smacked the edge of the bed, making her dog bark again. Suddenly Snoopy heard some one knock on the door. "GRRR!" The dog growled, jumping off the bed. "Snoopy, where are you going?" Autumn asked, whining as she ran down the hall. This time the doorbell rang. The 15 year old princess slid down the railing of the stairs & landed in front of the double hung doors. Autumn opened the door & Parakarry handed her the envelope. "Thank you, Parakarry." The 15 year old princess thanked. "Your welcome." He replied, just before he flew off. Snoopy watched his owner open the invitation. "Awesome, Daisy & Azalea are hosting a slumber party tomorrow & we're invited!" Autumn squealed happily. "Oh brother." Snoopy thought to himself.

Luigi & Saphire walked up the mansion stairs. "Luigi, why can't you stay with us at Daisy's castle?" The 5 year old princess asked, looking up at the green clad plumber. "I can't go cause her dad isn't around & it's a girls only slumber party." He explained, pulling the mansion keys out. "So, I want you & Dylan there just in case some one tries to kidnap us." Saphire told him. "I'll call Dylan & have him come over, just in case something happens." Luigi said, putting the key into the key hole. "You won't make it in time!" The little princess whined. Instead of going inside the green clad plumber sat down on the top stair & he sat the 5 year old princess on his lap. "Why are you scared all of a sudden?" Luigi asked in concern. "The last time Daisy had a slumber party, I ran away from my mommy's house to meet her. I wish I would have never left my mommy that night." Saphire said, laying her head on Luigi's chest. "What do you mean?" He asked confused. "I never did go back home to my mommy after that night. If I would have gone back home to my mommy, I could have stopped her." The little princess told him. "Things happen for a reason, princess. If you wouldn't have met Daisy, things would be much different now." Luigi explained. Saphire looked up at him. "I still want you & Dylan to stay with us!" The little princess whined. "I'll talk to Daisy." He sighed, getting up with Saphire in his arms. "Thank you, Weegee." The 5 year old princess thanked, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Your welcome." He replied opening the door.

"Daisy, I need to talk to you!" Luigi hollered, walking up the stairs, with Saphire in his arms. The green clad plumber walked into her room. "What is it?" Daisy asked. "Saphire wants Dylan & me to stay with her tomorrow at your slumber party." He told his girlfriend. "Please let him stay!" The little princess whined. "It's girls only & besides, there's gonna be like eight of us at our slumber party." The flower princess told her cousin. "If we play a game, I'll be your partner." Azalea said, trying to make Saphire feel better. Luigi sat Saphire on the bed & she crawled over to her cousin. "I love you Daisy." The 5 year old princess said, hugging the flower princess around the neck. "Aw, how sweet." The girl with burnt orange hair said, smiling. "Well, I guess I'll see you girls in the morning." The green clad plumber told them. "See you in the morning sweetie!" Daisy exclaimed, watching Luigi leave her room.

"Did you here that?" Mandy asked. "Yeah, that annoying flower princess is hosting a slumber party at her castle in Sarasaland." Melissa said, with a smug look on her face. "I still don't see how anyone can like that loser." Waluigi said annoyed. "I don't know." The lady said. "Who was that little girl with that loser?" The purple plumber asked angrily. "That is the crybaby princess, she's also known as Princess Saphire. She's Daisy's 5 year old cousin & I want her." Melissa explained to Waluigi. "Why do you want her?" He asked. "Mandy, tell him why so I don't have to." She instructed her daughter. "My mom wants to get her hands on that brat, so she can murder her." Mandy explained. The purple plumber stared at her. "Well as long as you don't hurt Daisy." He told her. Melissa looked at her daughter. "Don't worry, I won't hurt her unless she hurts me." The 17 year old girl told them. "Well, we'll follow them tomorrow morning to her castle in Sarasaland." Melissa told them, sitting down behind a row of bushes. They all nodded & sat down behind the row of bushes with her.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I'm sorry if nobody likes this story or chapter. Well, CIAO for now! =D


	3. SURPRISE

The only things I own are Saphire, Mr. Bunny, Dylan Blake, King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Queen Misty, Autumn, Snoopy, Olivia Rose, Midnight, Delilahh (Chelsea's character), Amelia (Chelsea's character), & the villains. The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

SLUMBER PARTY 2

CHAPTER 3: SURPRISE

The next morning Dylan came over to Luigi's Mansion. "I can't wait to see my best friend." The blonde haired boy thought to himself as he pressed the doorbell. Dylan heard someone running inside th mansion. "Hello!" Saphire greeted, opening the door. The 8 year old boy smiled at his little friend. "Dylan, I've missed you so much!" The 5 year old princess exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his body. "I've missed you too." He replied, picking her up. "I know this is random, but do you know how much I like you?" Dylan asked, looking in Saphire's true blue eyes. The little princess shook her head. "Can I show you?" The blonde haired boy asked. "I don't care." She told him. With that, Dylan gave Saphire a kiss on the cheek. "Are you alright?" The blonde haired boy asked, blushing. The 5 year old princess nodded. "I hope that doesn't bother you." Dylan told his best friend as he sat her back down. "It doesn't bother me." Saphire replied, pulling her best friend inside the mansion behind her.

"Who's that?" Waluigi asked, looking over the row of bushes. "That's Dylan, he loves that crybaby princess with all his heart. He has a black belt in karate & he will fight you if you harm one little precious hair on that brat's head." Melissa said, looking over the row of bushes as well. "How old is that crybaby?" He asked. "Well she's 5 & he's 8 years old." The lady told him. "How are we gonna get around that blonde haired boy?" Waluigi asked, looking over at Melissa. "If it's a girls only slumber party, then we won't have to worry about him getting in out way." The lady told the purple plumber.

"Hey Dylan." The green clad plumber greeted. "Hi." Dylan replied, standing next to his friend. "Saphire, can you go wake Azalea & Daisy up?" Luigi asked, putting the dishes up. "OK!" The little princess exclaimed enthusiastically. The blonde haired boy bent down & the little princess climbed on his back. "Hold on." The 8 year old boy told his little friend. Saphire wrapped her arms around his neck & he stood up. "I'm ready." The 5 year old princess told her friend. Dylan held onto Saphire as he some what ran out of the kitchen & up the stairs.

Up stairs in the guest room, Azalea was still sleeping. The blonde haired boy opened the guest room's door & he walked in with the little princess on his back. "Can you take me over to the bed?" Saphire asked. Dylan nodded & walked over towards the bed. The blonde haired boy let the little princess down. "Do you need help getting on the bed?" He asked her. Saphire nodded. The 5 year old princess turned around & the blonde haired boy lifted her up onto the bed. "Thank you." She thanked. "Your welcome." He replied. "Azalea, are you gonna wake up?" Saphire asked, poking the girl on the cheek. The girl with burnt orange hair opened her eyes. "I'm up." Azalea said, slowly sitting up. "Hurry up & get dressed, we have to get ready for tonight!" The little princess exclaimed, sliding off the bed. "Ok, I'll be out in a few minutes." The girl with burnt orange hair said. Saphire ran out the door & Dylan followed behind her.

The little princess & the blonde haired walked into Daisy's bedroom. "DAISY, GET YOUR BIG BUTT UP!" Saphire screamed obnoxiously as she walked up to her cousin's bedside. The flower princess didn't move or anything. "She must be a heavy sleeper." Dylan said, walking up to his little friend's side. The 8 year old boy helped the 5 year old princess upon the bed. Saphire shook Daisy's shoulder. "Fine if she won't get up, I'll give her another wet willy." The little princess said. Dylan watched Saphire put her finger in her mouth. "How many wet willies have you given her in the past?" He asked, watching her take her finger out of her mouth. "I gave her one that same day you saved me from that man." She told him, sticking her wet finger in her cousin's ear. When Saphire stuck her wet finger Daisy's ear, the flower princess could feel it. "AGH, YOU NASTY LITTLE BRAT!" The flower princess hollered in disgust. When Azalea heard Daisy holler, she ran into her bedroom to see what was the matter. "Get Saphire out of my room!" The flower princess demanded angrily. The girl with burnt orange hair picked the 5 year old princess up. "I'll be out in a few minutes." Daisy told them, trying to calm down. Azalea nodded & with that she left the room with Saphire on her side. Dylan glanced back at the flower princess as he walked out of her room.

Down stairs, Luigi was finally done putting the dishes up. Azalea walked into the kitchen with Saphire on her side & Dylan in tow. "What did you do to Daisy?" The girl with burnt orange hair asked, setting the little princess down on the chair. "I gave her a wet willy." The little princess told her. "Saphire, why did you give Dais another wet willy?" Luigi asked. "She wouldn't get her big butt up." The 5 year old princess explained. The flower princess walked into the kitchen carrying Saphire's stuff. "Here." Daisy said, handing her little cousin Mr. Bunny. "Are we going now?" Azalea asked. The flower princess nodded, picking the 5 year old princess up. "Then lets go." The green clad plumber said, walking out of the kitchen. Azalea, Dylan, & Daisy, who was carrying Saphire, followed Luigi out mansion's double hung doors.

When Luigi, Daisy, Saphire, Azalea, & Dylan walked past the row of bushes, Melissa stood up. "Come on, we have to follow them, so we can princess-nap Daisy & Saphire!" The lady exclaimed. Waluigi & her daughters stood up. "I'll tell you guys the plan when we get there." Melissa said, just before walking off. With that, Waluigi, Mandy, & Sally followed behind Melissa.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Dylan is so sweet isn't he? That tells you he really likes Saphire. If you wanna know why this chapter is called SURPRISE, well it's because of what Dylan did. I have to thank ChrisMSMB & MarioLuigi25 for reviewing the last chapter. Well, CIAO for now! =D


	4. PARTNERING UP

The only things I own are Saphire, Mr. Bunny, Dylan Blake, King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Queen Misty, Autumn, Snoopy, Olivia Rose, Midnight, Delilahh (Chelsea's character), Amelia (Chelsea's character), & the villains. The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

SLUMBER PARTY 2

CHAPTER 4: PARTNERING UP

Daisy continued to hold her little cousin on her side as she walked next to the others. The flower princess was getting tired of carrying her, so she put her down. Saphire started to pout, so Dylan picked her up. "Don't pout." The 8 year old boy told the 5 year old princess. Azalea walked behind Dylan, who was carrying Saphire like a bride. Once again the blonde hair gave his little friend a kiss on the cheek. "Aw, how sweet!" The girl with burnt orange hair exclaimed. "What is it?" Daisy asked, turning around to face them as she walked. "Dylan gave Saphire a kiss on the cheek." Azalea told her as she walked behind them. "You better not let Uncle Chris see you doing that, cause he might band you from ever seeing her again." The flower princess told him. "I don't think her dad will band him." Luigi said. "He's related to my dad & you know how he didn't like when you took me out on a date. He didn't even like you the first time I invited you over to swim." Daisy explained. "He won't do anything, since Dylan is the only one who kicks villain butt every time some one harms a hair on her head." The green clad plumber explained. "That's why he's my best friend!" Saphire exclaimed, giving him a hug. "Look, there's the warp pipe!" Azalea exclaimed. Everyone headed for the warp pipe & they all headed down it.

"Mel, tell us the plan!" Waluigi demanded. "Well, we climb over the fence around the tennis court, which is right outside the side door. Then we just walk inside & head for the third floor." Melissa explained. "How do you know what to do?" The purple plumber asked. "I had Sal, go & find us a way inside." The lady told him. "Ok." He said, going down the warp pipe. After he went down the others followed.

When Luigi & the others made it to Daisy's castle, the other girls where already there. "What took you people so long?" Ella asked. "Daisy would get her big butt up." Saphire replied as Dylan put her down. "Your lucky I didn't have Luigi take you to your dad!" The flower princess fussed. "Don't start fussing at each other!" Azalea exclaimed, crossing her arms. "Sorry." They both apologized. "Well, I guess Dylan & me are going back to the mansion." The green clad plumber said. "Please don't go!" The little princess begged, hugging the blonde haired boy. "We won't be far from here." The blonde haired boy told her. "Yes you will!" Saphire whined, burying her face into his green shirt. Dylan patted her on the back. Daisy pulled her little cousin away from her best friend. "See you guys later." The flower princess said, holding her crying 5 year old cousin. The green clad plumber & the blonde haired boy walked off. Daisy handed Saphire to Azalea. "Saphire, what game do you wanna play?" The flower princess asked. The little princess stopped crying & looked up. "Hind & Seek." Saphire replied. "Saphire & I are a team." The girl with burnt orange hair told them. "Snoopy & I are a team!" Autumn exclaimed. "Yeah!" The dog barked. Ella's my partner!" Grace exclaimed. "Daisy can be my partner." Mona said. "Rosalina is my partner." Peach said. "Well, now that we have our partner, we can go inside to play the game." The flower princess told them. All the girls nodded. Daisy opened the castle doors & everyone went inside.

Melissa & the others came up through the warp pipe. "We have to hide!" The 15 year old girl exclaimed in a whisper. "Why?" Mandy asked. Sally pointed & they looked. "It's that loser & that kid who knows karate!" The purple plumber exclaimed. Melissa & the others darted behind the trees. "I hope Saphire's gonna be ok." Dylan said, getting upon the warp pipe. "She'll be fine." Luigi said, getting on the warp pipe. "I hope you're right." The 8 year old boy sighed, just before they went down the warp pipe.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I know it's a short chapter, but I'm totally sure it's a great chapter. Anyway, I have to thank ChrisMSMB for reviewing the last chapter. Well, CIAO for now! =D


	5. MEL'S PLAN WORKS

The only things I own are Saphire, Mr. Bunny, Dylan Blake, King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Queen Misty, Autumn, Snoopy, Olivia Rose, Midnight, Delilahh (Chelsea's character), Amelia (Chelsea's character), & the villains. The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

SLUMBER PARTY 2

CHAPTER 5: MEL'S PLAN WORKS

After Luigi & Dylan went down the war pipe, Melissa, Mandy, Sally, & Waluigi stepped out from behind the trees. "Now we can continue the plan." The lady told them. They all nodded & walked towards the tennis court. "Mandy, you & Sally stay out here, while we go inside." Melissa told her daughters as she climbed over the fence. "Whatever." The 17 year old girl huffed, crossing her arms. The purple plumber didn't have a problem climbing over the fence. After Waluigi & Melissa got over the fence, they entered the castle. The purple plumber & the lady heard Mona talking, so they stood there listening to the red head talk.

"My team will be hunting you, so you have a minute to hide." The red head told them. All the girls nodded & ran out into the hallway. Mona & Daisy stood there, waiting for a minute or two to go by.

"That was close." Melissa whispered. "Lets go, I think I saw Daisy & Saphire go that way." Waluigi whispered back. The purple plumber & the lady went the same way all the girls went. Little did Waluigi know, that girl with Saphire wasn't Daisy at all, it was Azalea.

"Snoopy, where are we gonna hide?" Autumn asked, walking down the large hallway. "I don't know." The dog barked, walking next to his owner. "Oh I know where we both can hide!" She exclaimed. Snoopy looked up at her. "To the end of the hall!" She shrieked. Autumn & her dog took off running down the hall. The 15 year old princess opened the door & they both ran inside the closet.

On the second floor, the first hallway to the left, & the third door to the right, Ella & Grace were inside the random bedroom looking for a place to hide. "I'm gonna hide under the bed." The girl in the red plaid skirt told her partner. "I guess I'm gonna hide in the closet." Grace said, opening the door. "Ok." Ella replied, crawling underneath the king size bed. The girl in the blue mini dress went inside the closet & shut the door.

Rosalina & Peach ran inside the dinning room on the first floor. The outer space princess & the pink princess both crawled under the table. "Fix the table cloth!" Peach shrieked. Rosalina pulled the white table cloth down & they both sat there quietly.

"Azalea, we have to find a place to hide!" Saphire whined, holding onto the girl with burnt orange hair. "Your too late!" Mona exclaimed in laughter. The girl with burnt orange hair turned around with the 5 year old princess on her side. Azalea & Saphire's eyes got big. "What's the matter?" The red head asked in concern. The little princess pointed behind her. Mona turned around & she saw Waluigi standing there. "Hey Mona!" He greeted with a smug look on his face. "Go away Waluigi!" The red head demanded angrily. "We're not going anywhere." The purple plumber told the red head. "What do you mean by we're?" She asked, arching her eyebrow. Melissa stepped out from behind Waluigi. When Saphire saw the lady, her heart skipped a couple of beats. "I'm telling Wario!" Mona shouted angrily. "He's too lazy to do anything." The purple plumber told her. "I'm still telling!" The red head shouted angrily. Mona stormed pass Waluigi, but he grabbed her by the arm. "Lemme go!" The red head screamed.

"Put the crybaby princess down!" Melissa demanded, pulling out her knife. Azalea let Saphire down. "If you try to run, I'll will cut you." The lady warned, pointing the knife straight at the girl with burnt orange hair. "Waluigi, keep that loud mouth quiet & take Azalea with you." Melissa instructed, reaching for the 5 year old princess. When the lady looked over, she saw Saphire trying to run. The 5 year old princess didn't even make it to the other end of the hallway. When Melissa caught up with her she snatched Saphire up & she dropped Mr. Bunny. "Why are we taking Azalea?" Waluigi asked, covering Mona's mouth. The purple plumber put the red head into a head lock & he just gripped the girl with burnt orange hair. "You'll see." She replied, wrapping her arm around the 5 year old princess's body. Melissa dropped the note just before she held the knife up to Saphire's throat. She & the others walked back down the stairs.

Daisy continued to search the first floor of her castle. "I wonder if Mona is having any luck." She wondered aloud as she walked into the dinning room. Suddenly the flower princess heard a sneeze. Daisy lifted up the table cloth up & she saw Peach & Rosalina sitting under the table. "Nice going Peach." The outer space princess fussed. "Sorry." The pink princess apologized. "Now that I have found you, you both have to help me find the others." Daisy told them. All three princesses walked out of the kitchen & up the stairs to the third floor. When they got there, Rosalina picked up a note. "Dais, Mona said, she, Azalea, & Saphire went with her to Diamond City to pick up some pizzas." The outer space princess told the flower princess. "Well it's up to us to finish the game." Daisy replied. Rosalina & Peach nodded.

"Holy mushroom soup!" Dylan exclaimed. "What is it?" Luigi asked in concern. "I have that awful feeling something or some one has princess-napped Saphire." The 8 year old boy explained. "Well I'm glad we waited by the warp pipe." The green clad plumber told him. "Lets go!" Dylan exclaimed, standing on the warp pipe. Luigi nodded. After the blonde haired boy went down the pipe, the green clad plumber followed him down the warp pipe.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Dylan still can sense when his best friend is in major trouble. Will Melissa get away with it? you'll find out in chapter 6. Anyway, I have to thank ChrisMSMB for reviewing the last chapter. Well, CIAO for now! =D


	6. MELISSA ESCAPED

The only things I own are Saphire, Mr. Bunny, Dylan Blake, King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Queen Misty, Autumn, Snoopy, Olivia Rose, Midnight, Delilahh (Chelsea's character), Amelia (Chelsea's character), & the villains. The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

SLUMBER PARTY 2

CHAPTER 6: MELISSA ESCAPED

When Luigi & Dylan came up the warp pipe, they saw Melissa holding a knife up to Saphire's throat as she walked with her arm around her body. "I'm gonna kick Melissa's butt!" The blonde haired boy exclaimed, rolling his long sleeve up. "What's that?" The green clad plumber asked, looking at the watch. "It's another watch that has a distress signal & a laser." Dylan told Luigi as he aimed at the lady's knife.

"Dylan, where are you!" The 5 year old princess cried. "Shut up!" The lady shouted annoyed. Waluigi lowered his hand from Mona's mouth & he put his arm around her body. "I'm telling Wario!" The red head shouted angrily. "Tell him, see if I care." The purple plumber replied with a smug look on his face. Waluigi let go of Azalea's arm & Mandy took over the job of holding her arm. "Dylan, where are you!" Saphire cried again. "If you don't stop your stupid crying, I'm gonna hurt you!" Melissa shouted at the 5 year old princess. Saphire's cry kept getting louder. "I warned you!" She shouted angrily as she took the knife from the little girl's throat & she went to her cheek with it. Melissa barely cut Saphire's cheek, making it bleed a little. "That was the warning, the next time I tell you to shut up, you better shut up!" The lady shouted at the little princess as she put the knife back up to her throat. The 5 year old princess's cry started to turn into her awful cry. Melissa stopped walking & the others did to. "I told you to shut up!" The lady shouted, dropping the little princess on the ground. Melissa used her knees to pin Saphire down. "Don't hurt her!" Mona shrieked, watching the lady point the knife at the 5 year old princess's throat. Azalea couldn't speak, she was still in shock. Just as Melissa was about to cut Saphire's throat, a laser came out of nowhere & knocked the knife out of her hand. "What the heck was that?" The lady asked, getting up off the little princess. "Don't touch my best friend!" Dylan shouted angrily. "I should have known you would show up!" Melissa laughed. "You take care of that heifer & I'll take care of Waluigi." Luigi told Dylan. The blonde haired boy nodded, not taking his eyes off the lady. "You hurt Saphire & now you're gonna pay the price!" The 8 year old boy exclaimed angrily. Saphire was still lying on her back crying. Just as Melissa went to grab Saphire up off the ground, Dylan shot his laser out of his watch & it hit her hand. "OW, MY HAND!" The lady bellowed, holding her hand.

Back at Daisy's castle, the game of hide seek was over. "What do you guys wanna do?" Daisy asked as she & the others walked into the living room. "Lets talk about boys." Ella suggested, sitting down on the couch. "Ok, who wants to go first?" The flower princess asked. "I'll go first." Grace told them. "Ok." Daisy said, smiling. "Ok, I like Gene, he's actually cute." The girl in the blue mini dress said. "Isn't he that guy who talks some what in third person?" Ella asked, arching her eyebrow. Grace nodded. "Well, you all know my best friend Neil, don't you?" The girl in the red plaid skirt asked. "If you don't know, then I'll tell you. I have had a crush on his for a couple of years now." She told them. Daisy stared out the window. "I know this isn't part of the conversation, but I think our friends are in trouble." The flower princess told them as she turned around. "Can I see that note?" Autumn asked. Daisy handed the 15 year old princess the note. "Hm, this note is written in cursive & Mona doesn't write in cursive." She told them. "What?" The flower princess shrieked. "If Mona didn't write the note, then who did?" Rosalina asked, looking at Autumn. "I'm not sure. Snoopy what does this paper smell like to you?" The Moon Light Valley princess asked her super dog. Snoopy sniffed the note. "GRRR!" The super dog growled, jumping off the couch. "What is it boy?" Peach asked. "Stay here, I'm gonna save them!" Snoopy barked, just before flying off. "Where's he going?" Rosalina asked. Autumn shrugged.

Waluigi continued to hold Mona in a head lock. "Lemme go Waluigi!" The red head screamed. Mona kicked him in the shin & he let go of her. "That's what you get, string bean & I'm still telling Wario!" The red head shouted at him as she stepped beside Luigi. "You just got kicked in the shin by a girl!" Mandy laughed, still holding onto Azalea's arm. Suddenly a laser hit the 17 year old girl's hand, making her let go of the girl with burnt orange hair. Azalea still didn't move, she was still in shock. "GRRR!" Snoopy growled. "Step away from Azalea!" The super dog barked. Mandy stepped toward Snoopy. "Take one more step & I'll sneeze!" The super dog warned in a bark. The 17 year old girl didn't listen to the super dog's bark, so he sneezed on her & the lower half of her body froze in place. "What the heck just happened?" Mandy asked in shock. "Snoopy look out!" Mona screamed. Snoopy turned around & sneezed on Waluigi. "EW, YOU NASTY LITTLE MUTT!" The purple plumber bellowed. "That's what you get you jerk!" The red head shouted at him as she & the green clad plumber watched him turn into ice up to his neck.

Dylan bent down next to Saphire, who was still crying & he picked her up. "I'M SO SICK OF YOU STUPID KIDS INTER FEARING WITH MY PLANS TO KILL THAT BRAT!" Melissa bellowed furiously. "Then maybe you should just give up then!" The 8 year old boy retorted as he held the 5 year old princess close to him. "I won't give up!" The lady shouted, pulling out a portable warp pipe. "I'll see you annoying brats sometime in the future!" Melissa cackled as she went down the warp pipe. Before anyone could stop her. the warp pipe disappeared into the ground. "Dylan, please don't ever leave me!" Saphire cried. "I promise I won't leave you unless I have to go home." Dylan told his little friend as he patted her on the back. "Dylan, where did you get that watch?" The green clad plumber asked. "The Brooklyn spy store." He replied. "That's cool." "Snoopy, take the girls back to the castle, while I call the Mushroom Kingdom police." Luigi instructed. "No, I want Dylan too!" The little princess whined. "I'll walk with them." The blonde haired boy told him. "Thanks Luigi." Mona thanked, taking Azalea by the hand. "You should thank Snoopy too, he's the one who really saved you." The green clad plumber told her. The red head nodded & with that they headed back to the castle.

"WE'RE BACK!" Snoopy barked as he & the others walked into the living room. "SAPHIRE!" Daisy screamed, running for her little cousin, "Are you girls ok?" Rosalina asked. "Well, Azalea is still in shock." Mona told them as she helped sit her friend down. "What happen to your face?" The flower princess asked in concern. "Melissa cut her face." The blonde haired boy told her. "Yeah & she dropped her on the ground. That awful lady pinned her down & she was about to kill her until Dylan used his watch to stop her." The red head explained. "Snoopy, please go get Mr. Bunny." Saphire begged the super dog. Snoopy ran out of the room & he ran back in with the toy in his mouth. Dylan took the stuff animal from the super dog & he handed it to his little friend. "I have to make a phone call right quick." Mona told them as she walked out of the living room. Autumn & Peach sat next to Azalea. "I told Wario what Waluigi did to me & he wasn't very happy." The red head told them. "How are we gonna snap her out of it?" The pink princess asked. "Like this." The Moon Light Valley princess said, sticking her finger into her mouth & into the girl's ear. "AGH!" Azalea screamed in disgust. "Are you alright?" Mona asked. "No, that terrible threaten to cut me!" The girl with burnt orange hair exclaimed. "She could come back & attack us. After all, she did escape." The red head told them. "She won't bother us for a while." Daisy told them as she held her little cousin. "Before we go to bed, we should have a pillow fight!" Rosalina exclaimed. Ella & Grace picked up a pillow. "INCOMING!" They both shouted in unison as they hit them with a pillow. "No fair, you didn't give us a chance to get our pillows!" The flower princess laughed, setting the little princess down. All five princesses picked up a pillow & they started hitting each other along with the other four girls. Snoopy picked a pillow up with his teeth & he hit his owner with it, making it explode. "I hope the maids like cleaning up all these feathers!" Daisy laughed, making the others laugh.

THE END for now anyways. =D

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Dylan still can sense when his best friend is in major trouble. Will Melissa get away with it? you'll find out in chapter 6. Anyway, I have to thank ChrisMSMB for reviewing the last chapter. Well, CIAO for now! =D


End file.
